Sorti de l'enfer
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: Magento va chercher une jeune fille en prison, qui est elle? Quel est son lien avec Magneto? Pour le savoir venez lire!Pairing OCpas mal tous les gars sauf Magneto et Xavier, rating pour langage et propos


Là je sens que je vais me faire tuer..mais je vous promets la suite des autres va venir! C'est promis!!!  
  
Bon voici ma nouvelle fic.yeux sensibles s'abstenir!  
  
Sortit de l'enfer  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun persos ne M'appartient sauf Cale!!!!  
  
Pairing : Cale avec pas mal tout les gars...  
  
Synopsis : Magneto prend une jeune fille sous son aile avec les mêmes pouvoir que lui..Wanda est dans le coin, Gambit aussi.Pietro aussi en fin tlm est là!  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Mutante???  
  
Dans une cellule salubre dans une prison pour jeune délinquant, se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs crasseux qui regardait une lumière marchant à moitié, attendant le gardien.  
  
-Miss Cale, venez, ordonna un homme noir qui ressemblait à un géant dans un uniforme bleu marin.  
  
La jeune fille se leva du banc et alla vers le gardien en titubant. Il la prit par le bras. Le bras de la jeune fille, était couvert de cicatrice, d'écorchure et d'ecchymose. Elle leva ses yeux bleus translucides vers l'homme.  
  
-Je veux mes cigarettes , dit-elle sans émotions.  
  
-Ta gueule et suis-moi, petite putain!dit le gardien.  
  
La jeune fille arrêta de marcher.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais sale petite garce!? Lui dit l'homme noir en lui serrant le bras.  
  
-Ne m'appelle pas putain et ne me touche pas comme ça, dit Cale regardant l'homme avec des yeux menaçant.  
  
Le gardien partit à rire.  
  
-Tu n'es pas la première que je rencontre chérie, aller maintenant suis- moi! Dit-il en frappant la jeune fille.  
  
La jeune fille regardait l'homme maintenant dans les yeux comme pour le défier.  
  
-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!! JAMAIS JE EN VAIS T'OBÉIR! PUTAIN DE TROU DE CUL!!!!!!cria la jeune fille en frappant le gardien à son tour.  
  
Au même moment les portes des cellules se mirent à s'ouvrir et à se fermer. Les délinquants qui étaient dans les cellules, en profitèrent pour sortir. L'alarme partit aussitôt et une horde de policier et de gardien arrivèrent. Lorsqu'un policier mit Cale par-terre, les portes arrêtèrent d'ouvrir et de se fermer.  
  
-Ok gamine, viens avec moi, dit le policier qui l'avait mit à terre, l'aidant aussi à se relever.  
  
La jeune fille semblait effrayée. Non pas par les policiers, mais par elle- même. Elle se demandait ce qui arrivait avec elle. Car depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle vivait une émotion forte, un truc en métal bougeait. UN gars de la rue lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était mutante et qu'il faudrait qu' elle fasse avec qu'elle le veuille ou non. Jusque là, elle ne voulait pas y croire.  
  
- Ça va? Tu es sûre? Tu es sur la même planète que nous?, demanda le policier à la jeune fille qui était partit dans ses pensées.  
  
- Heu.oui, oui, c'est bon je suis là, répondit la jeune fille peu sûre.  
  
- Tu as pris de la drogue? Demanda le policier traînant la jeune fille par le bras.  
  
- Avant de venir ici, j'ai pris deux touches d'héros, mais c'est il y a cinq heures.  
  
- Un homme vient payer ta caution.  
  
La jeune fille regarda le policier surprise.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de famille, dit la jeune fille sur un ton amer, comme si le mot famille devait être banni de son vocabulaire.  
  
Le policier haussa ses épaules. Il emmena la jeune fille dans une petite salle grise ou était assis un homme aux cheveux blanc. Le policier referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir tranquillement en face de l'homme, prenant soin de placer ses pieds sur la table, démontrant des bottes hautes lacées au talon aiguille.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous? Dit la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
  
- Cigarette?lui offrit l'homme en lui tendant une boite rectangulaire rouge.  
  
La jeune fille prit deux cigarettes, elle en mit une derrière son oreille au piercing multiple et l'autre entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. L'homme au cheveux blanc sortit de sa poche un paquet d'allumette. Il en craqua une pour allumer la cigarette.  
  
- Tu n'as même pas une petite idée de qui je peux être, lui demanda l'homme d'un calme étonnant.  
  
La jeune fille prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et fit non de la tête.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je suis ici?  
  
- Pour payer ma caution? Dit Cale sans émotion mais avec tout de même une petite touche de sarcasme avec la cigarette au bec.  
  
-Mais encore! Je m'appelle Erik Lennsherr, plus connu sous le nom de Magneto.  
  
Ce nom déclencha dans la tête de jeune fille un état de panique.  
  
- Que me voulez-vous? Je ne suis pas une mutante! Il n'y a rien à foutre des mutants! S'emporta la jeune fille.  
  
- Ah oui? Et comment est-ce que tu penses que les portes se sont ouvertes? Comment expliques-tu la mort de tes parents?  
  
La jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle avait décidée la nuit ou ses parents sont morts.  
  
-Tu vois c'est pour des raisons comme ça, que tu dois admettre que tu es une mutante et aussi à contrôler des pouvoirs.  
  
-Comment savez-vous pour mes parents?? Demanda la jeune fille comme si on venait de briser une barrière.  
  
-J'ai mes sources.  
  
La jeune fille prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.  
  
-Il y a des tas de mutants dans la rue, pourquoi moi?  
  
-Pour ceci, dit l'homme en levant la main. Au même moment la table de métal se leva.  
  
-Toi et moi nous avons quelques choses en commun. Notre don. Nous contrôlons le métal., dit Magneto, Maintenant concentre-toi sur la table.  
  
La jeune fille lui obéis en faisant les mêmes gestes que lui. Magneto tant qu'a lui, arrêta de contrôler la table et la table resta dans les airs. Il s'accota dans le fond de sa chaise.  
  
-Maintenant, fait la tourner, ce que la jeune fille fit.  
  
-Excellent, maintenant dépose la table.  
  
La jeune fille s'exécuta.  
  
-Très bien, tu apprends très vite, dit l'homme un mince sourire au lèvre.  
  
-Ouin.Vous me sortez d'ici mais vous voulez quoi en échange? demanda Cale  
  
-Je veux que tu travaille pour moi, tu vois il y a deux gangs connu de mutant, la mienne et celle du professeur Xavier qui eux veulent la paix entre les humains et les mutants.  
  
-Chose complètement impossible.  
  
- C'est ce que je pensais, je pense que tu aime mieux ma philosophie, que les mutants prenne le dessus sur les humains, vu que nous, nous avons le pouvoir des Dieux entre nos mains.  
  
La jeune fille souri et prit de sa cigarette.  
  
-J'avoue que c'est une perspective intéressante, qui me plaît bien. Je suis prête à vous suivre.  
  
Fin de mon chapitre! De mon premier chapitre! Enfin j'espère qu'il y aura une suite! Et pour se, j'ai besoin de votre amour et de votre soutient grâce au revew! Alors soyez gentil! R/R!!  
  
Je commence un site sur X-men ou plutôt une communauté! Alors voici l'adresse groups.msn.com/ChildrensoftheAtoms, alors venez vous inscrire! C'est sûr la il n'y a pas grand chose mais avec le temps il va y avoir des nouvelles choses!(En fait, il y a pour l'instant juste des photos.) Et aussi si vous voulez bien aller vous inscrire à mon groupe! Je sais que pour l'instant il n'y a rien, mais moi et l'autre fondatrice compte faire un RolePlay! Alors venez en grand nombre!!!!!!  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxxxx- 


End file.
